Various infant support structures for supporting an infant are known in the art. Infant support structures such as gliders and swings generally include a seat for receiving an infant, suspension arms having lower ends attached to the seat for suspending the seat above a support surface, and a support frame for pivotally supporting the upper ends of the suspension arms and the seat above the supporting surface.
Some conventional swings generally provide a pivotal or arcuate movement to the seat. Some conventional gliders generally provide a translational or linear movement to the seat.
Conventional support structures fail to provide for multiple modes of movement, which would otherwise provide for a variety of movement of a seat with an infant therein. In addition, conventional support structures fail to provide a control system that is easy to operate, such as a “hands-free” control system.
Therefore, there is a need for an infant support structure that can be easily activated by a foot or toe of a user. There is also a need for an infant support structure that provides multiple modes of movement.